priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Prism Paradise!!!
'Pretty Prism Paradise!!! '''is an anime insert song. It was first heard in Episode 12, and is SoLaMi♡SMILE's first trio unit song. The full version is slated for release on 26-11-14 as the third track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection. An instrumental version will also be included as the ninth and final track on the album. Performers SoLaMi♡SMILE *Laala Manaka (Episode 12) (Episode 13) (Episode 15) *Mirei Minami (Episode 12) (Episode 13) (Episode 15) *Sophie Hojo (Episode 12) (Episode 13) (Episode 15) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Pretty! Paradise! Yes, We can make Dream! matteta konna tokimeki hitorikirija mottainai kocchi ni kite (utaou) isshoni kanaeru kiseki (kiseki) todokasetai sora made soukai zenkai jump donna jibun ni natte mitai darou dare datte ashita wo sukeechi shichau kara kirakira kagayaite mukashi yori haato ni chiketto wa motta yo (sou motta yo) tsugi no suteppu yume no suteeji tobidasou kororo wa purizumu mitai da ne (sou da ne) omoi tomaranu kasanatta irai reinboo mae ni dashite reinboo minna ga shinjiteru kara itsumo egao de aou yo donna jibun mo donna mirai mo eranjou haato ga chiketto ni natta yo (ni natta yo) tsugi no suteppu yume no suteeji kakacchae kokoro no rizumu wakashite (todoite) mirai wa kitto suteki na paradaisu minna ga agerareru yo kocchi ni kite nanda nanda yo hayaku issho ni asobou Yes! We can make a dream! |-| Kanji= 「Ｐｒｅｔｔｙ！　Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ！！！」 「ＹＥＳ，　Ｗｅ　ｃａｎ　ｍａｋｅ　Ｄｒｅａｍ！」 「待ってた！　こんなトキメキ」 「ひとりきりじゃモッタイナイこっちに来て」 「歌おう」 「一緒に！　叶えるキセキ」 「キセキ」 「届かせたい空まで」 「爽快・全開・ジャンプ！」 「どんな自分になってみたいんだろう？」 「誰だって…」 「明日をスケッチしちゃうから」 ≪北条そふぃだ。≪らぁら　みれぃと組んだの？ ≪へぇ　新鮮！ 「ハートにチケットは持ったよ！そう、持ったよ！」 「次のＳＴＥＰ　夢のＳＴＡＧＥ飛びだそう」 「ココロはプリズムみたいだね」（３人）メイキングドラマ　スイッチオン！ あははは！ 解放乙女　ヴァルキュリア！ （らぁら／みれぃ／そふぃ）サイリウムチェンジ！ ≪これもいいね（歓声） ≪すてきね！≪３人とも輝いてる！ 《そふぃ　あなたの選んだものをテラコズミック応援するわ》 （定子）そふぃ様。（ちゃん子）ちゃんこ…。 《うわぁ…　気持いい！》 《楽しい！　これがライブ。そう　私の大好きなプリパラの世界》 《この２人となら　私…》 《もっともっと歌える！》 《もっと踊れる！》 「ＹＥＳ，　Ｗｅ　ｃａｎ　ｍａｋｅ　Ｄｒｅａｍ！」 |-| English= Pretty! Paradise! Yes, We can make a dream! I was waiting for this excitement Being alone is such a waste, come over here! (Let's Sing!) A miracle we can make together (Miracle!) Make it reach high into the sky! Happiness, jump at full speed! What kind of person do I want to become? Everyone Can sketch their own future! Shining brighter, brighter than the past! There's a ticket in your heart! (There is for sure!) The next step, toward the stage of dreams, let's jump ahead! Your heart is like a prism! (It really is) Unending imagination, overlaps into a rainbow Discover that rainbow, We all believe you can. Let's all keep smiling because, Whatever kind of person, Whatever future, You want to become, it's all your choice. Your heart is the ticket you need (The ticket you need) The next step, towards the stage of dreams, let's step across. Let the rhythm in your heart overflow; (Let it overflow) The future is surely a wonderful paradise. It will lift us all higher up. Come on over here, What are you waiting for? Hurry up, and let's play! Yes! We can make a dream! Full Version Romaji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= Gallery ''See Pretty Prism Paradise! - Video Gallery and Pretty Prism Paradise! - Photo Gallery . Trivia *This is Laala and Mirei, and Sophie's first unit trio song. Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:Unit Song Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile